


I Know A Bank

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Midsummer Night's Dream - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Infidelity, M/M, Yuletide Treat, terrible puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oberon has just about had enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know A Bank

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitsunealyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsunealyc/gifts).



The wrong people are with the wrong people _again_. Oberon is sick and tired of trying to keep the mortal world in order, let alone the fairy one. Titania is doing his head in. He would let her have the Indian boy, if he could work out a way of doing it that didn't mean her thinking she was right.

And he can't bloody well trust Puck to do anything. He supposes he knew that, really. The trouble is, he always forgets the moment Puck gets him onto that blasted bank. The wild thyme isn't the only thing that blows.


End file.
